Mist
by Alien Altered
Summary: Chuck wanted to hate Blair, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried because whenever he looked at her all he saw was his mother; from the perfect brown ringlets, to the dark brown eyes, and the immaculate clothes that she wore.


…

…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

…

**Note: **I hope you guys are enjoying these, coz I'm pretty sure I have a mob of angry Veronica Mars fans following me with tasers now, since I haven't updated any of my VM fics for so long.

…

He wanted to hate her, really he did. She deserved to be hated, after all the cruel and terrible things she'd done to him, and to everyone else. But he couldn't hate her, because whenever he looked at her all he saw was his mother; from the perfect brown ringlets, to the dark brown eyes, and the immaculate clothes that she wore. Blair was the reincarnation of Misty Bass, and Chuck could never hate her, no matter how hard he tried.

Blair looked Chuck in the eye, and he recognized something in them, they were exactly the same eyes looking at him now as the ones that had told him off for his muddy clothes on the first day of prep. The dark brown eyes, laced with the same indifference and greed that haunted his memories was now staring back in the form of Blair Waldorf, with the same disdain and disinterest swirling through them. Those eyes, they were the eyes that could never really care about anyone, they could possess and they could own, but they could never love. Especially not him.

When Blair moved closer and teased him by pushing past, he recognized the scent that clung to her skin. That mix of Chanel 5 and superiority, it was the same smell that Chuck had run to in his very early years, and been quiet around in his later ones. It was the scent that clung to his mother's pillow once she'd left, the scent Chuck had wanted desperately to hold, because it was his mother, and he could hardly remember how it felt in her arms.

The ice in Blair's voice was identical to the edge in his mother's when she'd told him to settle down and stop acting so immature. It was filled with the same annoyance and apathy. And he hated it, he really did, but in the end he couldn't escape, because it was a part of his mother, and he couldn't run from her.

Blair was the exact type of girl Bart had always warned against. She was elite, and shallow, and a perfect porcelain doll on the outside. She was the most popular, and she ruled with sharp golden claws. She was a manipulative, greedy, status climbing bitch, who would get what she wanted no matter who it hurt. And that was why he loved her and hated her, because she was exactly his mother.

He upped his dress sense, tried to actually be mature and sincere and kind, but no matter what he did he'd never be good enough for either of them. He'd never be what Blair needed or his mother wanted, and that's why they'd both left him.

He was finally beginning to understand his father, because he was turning into him, he'd fallen for the wrong type of girl, and now he couldn't escape her. His father had warned him, taught him about which girls to avoid, but it hadn't helped. Chuck knew his father knew, it was clear in the drop of his eyes whenever Blair's name was mentioned, it was obvious in the strange twist of his lip and catch in his voice when he said her name, and most of all, it was obvious in his eyes as he looked at his sons combed hair or neat clothes, and the slight shake of his head as he watched his son walk away, becoming into another him and falling for another Misty.

Chuck hurts her because he wants revenge, he's entitled to his god-damn payback. But he feels guilt each time, because he also wants to make her better. And he can't be both a fiend and a friend.

Chuck really wants to hate Blair, and truthfully he does a little. But whenever he sees Blair all he can think of is his mother, and he can't bear to lose her twice. He's trying, but it's still not enough, and as Bart had warned, it would never be enough. Because nothing ever was for the girls with perfection on the outside, greed in their hearts, disdain in their eyes, and manipulation on their tongues. Chuck loves Blair because she's the clone of the first woman he'd loved and lost, from her smell, to her eyes and hair and smile. He see's Blair and all he wants to do is prove that he's good enough, make her smile, hold her close, convince her and himself that he's worthy of her love. Blair is Misty, and he just wants her approval.

…

**Note: **So… What do you think? I liked it, so hopefully you did too. Please review, and let me know.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
